


his last breath

by goldenhjp



Series: Crossovers [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, The Originals (TV), The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Character Death, Harry Is Henrik, Harry Potter is So Done, Reincarnation, Torture, Vampire Harry, Wolf Pack, harry is a mikaelson, harry is an original, henrik has the wolf curse, henrik is a tribrid, henrik is a vampire, henrik is an original, wolf gene harry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-08
Updated: 2020-04-08
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:35:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23539210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/goldenhjp/pseuds/goldenhjp
Summary: Harry didn't know what was happening when he started to feel such unimaginable pain. It was such agony that he could only take in the memories that were being thrown at him about a boy named Henrik Mikaelson.It was only his luck that he realized that he, Harry Potter, was really Henrik Mikaelson reincarnated.
Series: Crossovers [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1693963
Comments: 13
Kudos: 184





	his last breath

Harry cried out, his body contorting in utter agony as he writhed on the floor. His eyes that were a second ago, a bright green, turned a luminescent yellow. All of a sudden, he began to feel a sharp pain shoot through his skull and Harry twisted around, ready to bang his head against the floor to get rid of it. 

“Fuck!” Harry shouted, his voice raspy and unused.

* * *

_“I know, Nik…” Henrik said, a pout on his lips, “I only just got over my sickness but I want to go outside…! Please, please, please, brother?”_

_Klaus put a hand to his chin in contemplation before giving his baby brother a look, “Hmm, no.”_

_“But, brother! I just want to go play in the backyard, promise!”_

_“No…”_

_“No?” Henrik gave Nik a look that implied he didn’t know what the word meant, “If you don’t let me out, I’ll… I’ll… do something!”_

_“You heard him, Nik,” Kol entered the room in amusement, “He’ll do something…”_

_Henrik gave a serious nod, oblivious to the sarcasm in Kol’s voice._

_“He will not be going outside for at least another week, It’s too early,” Klaus said immediately, not giving Kol the ammunition to rile Henrik up._

_Kol hummed, “Come on, brother, he hasn’t been outside for almost three weeks… he deserves the chance to let loose for an hour or so.”_

_Klaus sighed, he knew that if he didn’t agree he would be tormented for the next week, “Fine, but on one condition…”_

_Henrik nodded excitedly, “Anything!”_

_“You cannot leave the backyard, it’s dangerous.”_

_“Of course, brother! I’ll be on my best behaviour…” Henrik’s head bobbed, a huge smile on his face._

* * *

“What?” Harry whispered, his eyebrows drawing down in confusion as memory after memory invaded his mind, “What the hell is all of this?”

* * *

_Henrik knew that his brother was a worry wart and didn’t want him to stray from the backyard but there was just so much he could explore out in the forest._

_When he knew that Nik wasn’t looking and was paying attention to something else, he bolted inside the forest as quickly as he could with a small giggle escaping his mouth._

_Henrik’s eyes widened at the many plants and small animals that were surrounding him and he jumped up and down, chasing a squirrel before it ran up into a tree and disappeared._

_His smile was huge as he settled himself down onto the soil and took out some snacks that he had swiped from Kol. He munched on it but paused when he heard a strange noise…_

_Henrik’s smile faltered and he looked around quickly, wondering where the noise was coming from. A twig snapped and his heartbeat just about jumped out of his chest and he panicked, standing up quickly from where he had sat._

_A sob broke from his mouth and he looked around hurriedly, panic stricken and shaking, “Nik!” He just about screamed in fright, “Nik, Kol!” Henrik’s eyes widened when he heard a growl and he trembled even harder, “Help! ‘Becca, ‘Lijah,” He bit his lip with a cry, “Momma!”_

_He didn’t have another second to call anyone before he was on his back, gasping for air as a wolf towered over him. It huffed through its snout before howling, calling other wolves to their location._

_Nik… Henrik cried softly in his mind before everything erupted in pain and a scream tore from his throat, heard for miles. A tear fell from his eyes as they became glossy and that was when everything went silent, “I’m sorry,” he managed to get through his throat, regretting his choice to go behind Nik’s back and come to the forest._

_Henrik heard a gasp and the devastated voice of Nik screech, “HENRIK!” before he became tired and he slouched, too weak to do anything._

_He heard whines and he realized that Nik must have somehow killed the wolves, “Nik, Nik…” He said, mustering up his last strength to speak. He sobbed brokenly, “Nik, please… I’m sorry for…” He swallowed, trying to catch his breath but was stopped by a hand on his forehead._

_“Oh, Henrik… what have they done to you…” Nik choked out, his eyes glistening._

_“I’m… going to… die, aren’t I?” Henrik whispered, his hand twitching, trying to reach out for his older brother. Nik grabbed the hand and squeezed tightly. Henrik felt that his legs were numb and was too afraid to look down, knowing that it was bad… not that he had the strength to begin with,“Brother,” he cried, “I don’t want to die!”_

_Nik sobbed next to him, “You aren’t going to die, Henrik, don’t be ridiculous.”_

_“Then… why are you… crying…” He got out, his last strength leaving him as his head lulled to the side and eyes became hazy. Henrik tried to get a glimpse of his brother, “I… love…you.”_

_Nik looked down sharply, “No! You can’t leave Henrik, you can’t die… I forbid you to die!”_

_Henrik managed to smile a little at his older brother, “It’ll be alright, I’ll always be with you… and maybe… I’ll see you… again in… the… future. I… love… you,” a tear fell from the corner of Henrik’s left eye before he felt an overwhelming weakness fill him and a dull sense of calm._

_Then, everything went black._

* * *

Harry – no, Henrik’s brown eyes opened for the first time in hours but they were dull and lifeless. His brother… why had he broke his promise and entered the forest? He must have caused his family such heartbreak.

There was no way his family was alive now, it’s been so many years.

Henrik looked around and realized that he was still Harry but had all of the memories of Henrik Mikaelson but he was Henrik if that made sense. He was both… Harry Potter was the reincarnation of Henrik.

He didn’t understand why he was remembering his past life but the pain he felt at the thought of not seeing his brothers and sister again… it tore a hole in his chest and made him feel like he couldn’t breath.

They were dead, Henrik’s mind supplied, they had to be.

As his thoughts were on his brother, Nik, he didn’t realized until two minutes later that he had a feeling.

A feeling that everything would turn out well and that his family really _were_ still alive.

He could only hope and dream.

He decided to look for them. He wanted to know what happened to them, dead or alive.

His brown eyes that were once green, glistened with unshed tears as he took his wand and apparated away. 


End file.
